Sasuke's Grudge
by Amaya Hitaki
Summary: This is the real reason why Sasuke is mad at Itachi.
1. A Picture

US Uchiha Sasuke AAuthor

US- So this is the REAL story of why I'm mad at my brother eh? This better be good!

A- It is don't worry...

**_Sasuke's Grudge_**

Chapter 1: A Picture

As Sasuke sat, alone at the edge of the river, he could still see his parents brutally murdered bodies lying on the floor. He could hear Naruto and Sakura calling his name, but he couldn't face them. Not yet.

He had finally done it. He had located Itachi, and tomorrow would set out to murder his big brother just like Itachi had done to his parents. Sasuke took out a picture he had been keeping since he was 8. On the picture was--

"Hey! I found him Sakura!" Naruto almost landed on top of Sasuke's head as he fell out of the tree. "Are you okay? Hey wait a minute -- You've been crying!"

Sasuke's hand instinctively flew to his eyes as he tasted the bitter tears on his lips. He wiped away the tears from his face just in time to -- "SASUKE-KUN!" -- block Sakura from strangling him in a hug.

_'Forget Sakura bombs... Her specialty should be crushing hugs!' _Sasuke was thinking hard the best way to get her off him and still keep his ribs intact. Eventually he gave up and just let her finish hugging him.

"What's THIS?" Sakura tried to pull the photo away him, and in return almost got a kunai to the throat.

Sasuke's eyes were filled with rage. "Don't... Touch... That!"

Naruto leaned in to see if he could catch a glimpse of the picture... and fell into the river! He tried to grab the side of the riverbed, but the force of the icy water was too much for him. He was swiftly swept away down the hill. Sasuke and Sakura didn't even notice the bonehead's muffled cries for help as the river swept him away until... well okay. They didn't notice at all. Ever.


	2. A Surprise Trip

Chapter 2: A Surprise Trip

When the river finally calmed down enough for Naruto to gain some control, he pulled himself up onto the bridge that crossed over the river. He looked into the distance and all he could see was sky and a faint gray strip near the river, passing over it. He went to investigate... and walked straight into a wall.

"Only the foolish would fall for THAT trap, Kisame!" Naruto could hear an angry voice from somewhere ahead of him... Or so he thought, being at the bottom of a large pit.

Another voice sounded from the same general direction. "Well then today is a good day to catch a fool. Someone's been caught!"

A blue person that resembled a fish leaned over the edge of the hole and picked Naruto up. "Now what shall we do with you?"


	3. A Family Reunion

Chapter 3: A Family Reunion

Sasuke and Sakura stealthily snuck up to the door of a small building. The door had a strange symbol on it and a slit one could look through. _'Sasuke could just see through that if he reached...' _Sakura was deep in thought. Obviously Sasuke had had the same notion and was just able to see through when...

The door opened knocking Sasuke unconscious. Sakura dragged Sasuke behind the door and hid there with her and over his mouth just incase he woke up and made noise. A tall figure clothed in a black and red robe stepped through the doorway and started to scan the surrounding area. It stopped short of seeing them and went back inside.

Sakura woke Sasuke and he tried once again to see through the hole. "Naruto is in there!"

The two of them snuck through the door and plastered themselves against the wall. They hoped to remain hidden in the shadows and rounded a corner... But Sasuke walked right into Itachi! "Hey little bro! Didja miss me?"


	4. Naruto's Just Desserts

Chapter 4: Naruto's Just Desserts

Sakura took a good look around, trying to spot Naruto. She finally saw him sitting on a stool, his back to her. She approached with caution, carefully inching forward, looking for traps. She finally got up to him and could see that he was... Eating Ramen!

"Oh! Hey Sakura! Want a cupcake?"

"We came to RESCUE you! You big dummy!" She punched him so hard he flew off the stool and could just barely stand up. KO


	5. The Truth

Chapter 5: The Truth This is where it gets sketchy now

Sasuke- Itachi, it's time to face your fate.

Itachi- Now Sasuke... I know you're upset about me killing the clan and everything, but the important thing is we're both here, right now. Let's forget it ever happened. Let's have cupcakes!

Sasuke- Throws down 'oh so secret' picture Remember?

Everyone looks at picture

Everyone- 0.o

Sakura- That's a- a birthday party!

Sasuke- That's my 7th birthday party. Itachi! YOU DIDN'T GET ME A PRESENT!

NarutoTrying to keep up- THAT'S why you swore to kill him?

Sasuke- No that was because of my clan. But it all started with THIS!

Itachi- Okay... How about for your birthday present we... have... CUPCAKES!

And they all lived happily ever after eating cupcakes... for now.

US- WHAT WAS THAT? REDO IT THIS INSTANT:

A- Make me:P! Umm... why are you smiling? Aaaahhh NO! I WAS BEING SARCASTIC PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! OKAY I'LL REDO IT! I'LL REDO IT!


	6. The Truth Again

Chapter 5: Take Two

Sasuke stood and faced his brother. He couldn't handle his rage. "Itachi, it's time to face your fate." Itachi started backing away slowly, feeling his brother's chakra intensify as the curse mark on his shoulder supplied him with a chakra so vast it was visible around his body. Sasuke picked up a kunai knife and...

This is a scene too graphic for the author too describe. Imagine it yourself

As Sasuke stood looking at his brother's lifeless body, he knew... He had won.

A- There, is that better?

US- MUCH! YAY! I'm so awesome!

A- Okay that's enough! Keep gloating and next time you're getting baked into a cupcake!

US- I'll be good.

A- There's a love...

US- Hey y'all

What are you still doing here? The story's over

No seriously Go home


End file.
